Tentang Hatiku dan Hatimu
by Rain-D
Summary: Maafkan aku yang telah berharap begitu tinggi agar kau memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu. Maafkan aku yang tak mampu memangkas perasaan cintaku terhadapmu, meski aku telah berusaha sedemikian rupa - Slash Drarry


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Angst

Warning : Slash, OOC, Modifiate Canon

* * *

><p><strong>Tentang Hatiku dan Hatimu<strong>

by

**Nara Shevandra**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

Jika ada yang berani bertanya padaku - meski aku yakin kemungkinannya sangat kecil - telah berapa lama pemuda tampan berambut berantakan dengan bekas luka di kening menyerupai sambaran petir itu memiliki kebiasaan berlama-lama memandangi kedua bola mataku, maka aku sendiri tak memiliki jawaban yang pasti untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bukan karena aku adalah seseorang yang kurang memiliki rasa kepedulian terhadap orang lain, apalagi terhadapnya. Tidak. Bukan itu alasannya. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku tak memiliki jawaban pasti adalah disebabkan rasa takutku.

Ya, aku takut. Aku takut seandainya aku salah mengartikan tatapan sepasang _emerald_ itu. Tak hanya itu, akupun lelah bertarung dengan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang menyeruak di relung batinku mengenai arti dari tatapan yang sering kuterima dari dirinya, namun tak pernah mampu untuk kujabarkan. Begitu sulitkah untuk sekedar memberi setitik pertanda?

Cara pemuda itu memandangiku tidaklah biasa, menurutku. Ia memandang lurus, tepat menghunjam di titik fokus kedua bola mataku, dengan tatapan yang mampu memporak-porandakan benteng pertahanan yang kubangun dengan susah payah untuk melindungi hatiku, di balik topeng dingin khas Slytherin yang selama ini biasa kugunakan.

Sungguh, aku ingin sekali berteriak agar dia menghentikan kebiasaannya yang memandangiku sedemikian rupa, sebab aku tahu bahwa aku tak akan mampu bertahan lebih lama menghadapi pesona sepasang mata _emerald_-nya yang begitu membius. Mata yang seolah senantiasa memiliki magnet agar setiap orang takhluk di bawah tatapannya. Mata yang mampu membuatku selalu menjadi diriku sendiri setiap kali ia memandangiku seperti itu, sehingga tak ayal aku sering menghadiahkannya senyuman – yang sangat langka kulakukan - kecil, meski sejujurnya jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak setiap kali ia melakukannya.

Pemuda tampan berkacamata itu juga memiliki kebiasaan lain: membelai rambut platinum-ku. Entahlah, aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan ketika jemarinya yang halus membelai helai demi helai rambut pirangku. Aku sering menemukan senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia melakukannya, dan hal itu seolah mengajakku kembali berenang ke muara kenangan masa kecilku, ketika _Mommy_ selalu membelai rambutku sambil menyanyikan_ lullaby_ tentang negeri yang jauh sebagai pengantar tidur.

Pemuda itu adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang mampu membuatku tersenyum, dan berbicara banyak tanpa sedikitpun nada sarkartis. Padahal, alasan utama kenapa aku sering mengajaknya berbicara tak lain adalah dikarenakan aku suka sekali mengamati gerakan bibirnya yang merah merekah setiap kali melontarkan kata-kata untuk menanggapi segala ucapanku. Bibir merah delima yang membuatku seolah tak pernah cukup ketika menciumnya. Dan aku bahkan bisa tertawa lepas setiap kali berhasil membuat semburat merah menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. Membuatnya tampak begitu manis.

* * *

><p>Kini, aku sedang merebahkan kepalaku di pangkuannya, seolah pangkuannya adalah bantal paling empuk yang pernah kutemui. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, menikmati udara malam yang anehnya tak terasa dingin di sekujur tubuhku. Dan ia kembali membelai rambut pirangku, sehingga rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba mendera tak mampu lagi kutahan. Aku terlelap di pangkuannya.<p>

Aku tak menghitung telah berapa lama aku terlelap dalam pangkuannya yang mengalirkan kehangatan ke setiap sendi tubuhku. Ketika aku membuka kedua bola mataku, aku baru menyadari bahwa rembulan yang mengambang malam ini membulat sempurna. Pantulannya tercetak nyata di hamparan air danau, tempat aku dan dia menghabiskan waktu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dan ketika aku menatap wajahnya, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia sedang berkelana dengan alam pikirnya. Entah apa yang ia lamunkan seraya menatap lurus pada bayangan rembulan yang memang memikat pandangan itu.

"Melamun lagi?" tegurku tiba-tiba yang sontak membuatnya terkejut. Mungkin ia tak menyadari bahwa aku telah bangun sejak tadi.

"Tidak" jawabnya pelan. Ia terdiam, begitupun aku. Kecipak sepasang ikan yang menghancurkan permukaan air danau yang tenang dan hening bukanlah satu-satunya musik latar di antara kami, sebab angin semilir yang berhembus ternyata mampu membuat dedaunan bergemerisik, seolah simponi tanpa henti.

Kuraih jemarinya yang dingin disebabkan angin malam, seolah ingin berbagi kehangatan. Kuletakkan telapak tangannya yang lembut di dadaku, agar ia merasakan debaran jantungku yang seolah berpacu cepat melintasi waktu. Dan ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu mampu meredam gelembung-gelembung perasaan yang berenang di setiap aliran darahku. Senyuman yang mampu membuatku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya, sebab saat ini aku bersamanya.

Tapi siapakah aku yang berani berharap begitu tinggi?

Pemuda itu, ia adalah seorang pahlawan di Dunia Sihir, satu-satunya dunia yang aku kenal sejak aku berada di dalam kandungan. Sementara aku, aku hanyalah seorang mantan Pelahap Maut, anak dari kaki tangan sang Pangeran Kegelapan, penyihir jahat yang justru telah membuatnya menjadi yatim piatu sejak kecil. Bukankah aku begitu tak sadar diri jika berharap lebih pada hubungan yang selama ini terjalin antara aku dan dia? Ia pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik, dan aku tahu bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk memberikan itu semua padanya.

Dan selanjutnya, aku berusaha membunuh asa yang sempat hadir di hatiku. Aku membuat pertemuan-pertemuan kami selanjutnya terkesan membosankan, agar ia meninggalkanku. Aku ingin ia menemukan seseorang yang mampu memberikannya kebahagiaan lebih dari apa yang mampu kutawarkan. Dan hal itu sangat menyakitkan untukku, mengalahkan rasa sakit ketika terkena kutukan tak termaafkan. Rasa sakit itu pula yang membuatku tak mampu lagi memperlihatkan tawa renyahku ketika bersamanya.

Aku ingin pemuda itu melupakanku. Jika aku terus memberinya kenangan indah, maka ia tak akan mampu menghapus aku dari ingatannya. Aku ingin agar ia beranggapan bahwa apa yang terjadi di antara kami beberapa waktu belakangan ini, pertemuan demi pertemuan yang terjadi di antara kami, tidaklah berarti apa-apa bagiku. Bahwa genggaman eratku yang seolah takut melepaskannya, ciumanku pada bibir merahnya yang indah, celotehan kami mengenai Quidditch, bukanlah sesuatu yang berkesan di hatiku. _Ah, bukankah aku memang terlahir dari keluarga yang sangat piawai dalam memagar perasaan, dan mengontrol emosi agar tak keluar dari topeng dingin khas seorang Malfoy?_

Hingga pada suatu ketika, di saat aku tak mampu lagi menahan perasaan sakit yang seolah menyayat setiap daging yang membalut tulangku, aku mendatanginya. Kupandangi wajahnya dengan tatapan yang tak mampu ia baca, sementara hening menyelimuti kami berdua. Hening yang begitu menusuk, dan mengirimkan dingin ke seluruh aliran darah.

"Maaf" bisikku, hampir tak terdengar oleh pendengaranku sendiri. _Maafkan aku yang telah berharap begitu tinggi agar kau memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu. Maafkan aku yang tak mampu memangkas perasaan cintaku terhadapmu, meski aku telah berusaha sedemikian rupa. Maafkan aku yang pada akhirnya hanya mampu berharap kau menemukan kebahagiaan dengan orang yang benar-benar pantas untukmu_, batinku.

Pemuda itu hanya diam, seakan mencerna arti dari kata maaf yang terlontar dari bibirku. Mengapa ia tak mengatakan apapun? Apakah pada kenyataannya – terlepas dari semua pertanda samar yang coba kurangkai – ia memang tak pernah sedikitpun memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapku?

"Tak ada yang mengikat kita, kan?" ucapku lagi, seolah butuh penegasan. Ya, aku memang butuh penegasan. Aku berusaha siap menerima apapun jawaban yang akan ia berikan, meski kenyataannya ia lagi-lagi hanya terdiam.

"Harry…" terdengar begitu lirih ketika aku memanggil namanya.

Dan kali ini ia menatapku dengan tatapan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Lurus menghunjam di titik fokus kedua bola mataku. Dan sungguh, aku tak mampu menjabarkan arti tatapannya, tidak dulu, tidak pula saat ini. Apa yang ia pikirkan detik ini? Mengapa aku hanya menemukan kekosongan yang terpancar dari sepasang _emerald_ itu?

Ketika ia menatapku mataku lekat seperti itu, aku berbalik menatap mata _emerald_-nya. Betapa di sisa akhir pengharapan yang masih kumiliki, aku berharap akan menemukan setitik saja pijar harapan yang membuatku bisa berharap lebih. Setitik cahaya yang akan mampu membuatku bertahan, bukan membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi. Namun aku tak menemukan apa-apa di balik sepasang mata hijau yang tak ubah pucuk-pucuk daun teh yang bersanding itu.

"Ya" jawabnya singkat, dan aku menyerah. Sekuat tenaga kupertahankan kedua tungkaiku agar tak terkulai lemas di hadapannya demi mendengar jawaban singkat itu keluar dari bibirnya. Oh, Merlin, padahal aku mengharapkan agar ia menampik pernyataanku. Aku mengharapkan ia akan menyanggah penegasan yang terlebih dulu kuucapkan. Seandainya saja ia menampik pernyataanku, aku akan meraihnya ke dalam pelukanku saat ini juga dan membisikkan betapa aku mencintainya dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Seandainya saja ia menyanggah perkataanku, maka aku tak akan malu untuk menangis di hadapannya dan berlutut memintanya menjadi belahan jiwaku. Detik ini juga.

Tapi Harry menjawab "ya".

Maka aku mengangguk, lalu berbalik pergi, tanpa sepatahpun kata terlontar dari bibirku. Untuk apa lagi? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa ia tak menginginkanku? Kugigit bibir bagian bawahku, berusaha menahan butiran bening yang meronta keluar dari pelupuk mataku yang sejak tadi tak mampu kubendung. Betapa seolah ribuan jarum ditancapkan secara paksa di hatiku hingga membuatnya berdarah. Sesakit inikah rasanya sebuah penolakan?

Tapi biarlah, Harry tak perlu tahu luka hatiku. Harry tak perlu tahu bahwa aku menangis. Aku tetaplah seorang Slytherin. Seorang Malfoy. Aku tak akan menunjukkan emosiku - sedikitpun – di hadapan orang lain, meskipun orang itu adalah orang yang paling kucintai di muka bumi.

Ah, seandainya saja…

**END**

_NB: Well, fic ini kubuat tanggal 29 Maret 2011, hampir setahun yang lalu. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang pernah membacanya di facebook-ku, dan ya, fic ini terinspirasi dari fic yang waktu itu di tulis oleh Sist Shanty Hidayat aka Sun-T yang beliau tulis di facebook juga, judulnya Seharusnya (yang belakangan juga beliau posting di ffn). Karena sayang arsip ini disimpan di fb, maka dengan alasan itu juga aku mempostingnya di sini, hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah buat seseorang yang memintaku menulis dengan pair Drarry (hahaha, aku Harco Lovers ceritanya)._

_Dan ya, fic ini berdasarkan sudut pandang Draco. Lucu sih pertama sekali menulis ini, karena terbiasa membaca uke!Draco, maka pada awalnya juga POV Draco terkesan uke banget, makanya kuganti, hehehe...Kalau ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak, aku akan sangat berterima kasih._

_Dan untuk para pembaca yang sudah menjadikan fic pertamaku sebagai favorit, dan menantikan kelanjutannya, aku minta maaf jika belum sempat meng-up date fic tersebut. Saat ini, dengan kondisiku yang sedang hamil, aku mengalami mood swing yang susah diajak kompromi, sekali lagi maaf. Aku memiliki beberapa draft yang belum sempat kulanjutkan, do'akan saja semoga suatu saat aku akan bisa menuliskannya..._


End file.
